Un regalo para navidad
by faby-nan
Summary: Reto Literario consistente en un bonito intercambio de drabbles &/o viñetas con motivo de las fiestas decembrinas. Entren y lean, no les quitará más que un momentito de su tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Un regalo para navidad_**

La verdad no quería llegar a hacer esto, y me consta que está prohibido por fanfiction al igual que esos fanfics de pregúntale a fulanito, pero en fin, a lo que quiero llegar es a que esto es una convocatoria para un reto literario, tal vez en los días anteriores les llegó este mensaje (o tal vez no porque son demasiados autores y esa cosa tarda demasiado en enviarse):

"¡Hola querido seguidor (?) del fandom de Hetalia!  
>Espero no ser inoportuno ni molesto, lo único que pretendo es hacerte una invitación a participar en un intercambio de drabbles o viñetas con motivo de las fiestas decembrinas.<br>La mecánica del intercambio es simple, consiste en elaborar un drabble o viñeta para algún otro miembro del fandom, a cambio recibirás uno del personaje (s) de tu elección.  
>El motivo de esto es compartir la dicha de estas fiestas con otros miembros del fandom.<br>Si decides participar en esta actividad simplemente contáctame, ya sea aquí en fanfiction a través de mensaje privado a faby-nan o a mi msn para darte más detalles.  
>¡Esta es tu oportunidad de ver plasmados tus deseos más oscuros!...Ok, tal vez no.<br>Muy bien ahora lo que tienes que hacer es invitar a más personas, recuerda que entre más seamos mejor. Invita a todos aquellos autores que te gusten, o te agraden, aquellos con quienes hayas congeniados, con los que no, también a quienes no te gusta como escriben, en fin, invita a todos los que creas les pueda interesar.  
>Y recuerda lo que importa es mejorar los escritos y compartir tu forma de pensar con los demás."<p>

En verdad, espero no haber molestado a nadie. Bien, publicó esto porque es más rápido y sencillo que estar contactando a cada autor de este fandom por mensaje privado y porque no creo que hayan sido muchos quienes pasaron la invitación. Además de que resulta casi imposible siendo este un fandom tan concurrido, así que de esta manera dejo abierto esto para quien quiera participar. Como dice allá arriba, es un intercambio de drabbles o viñetas, esto porque falta poco menos de un mes para navidad y lo que menos pretendo es que se sientan presionados, el punto es que sea divertido.

Lo único que necesitan hacer para participar es contestarme lo siguiente (a través de un review, MP o directamente al e-mail que está en mi perfil, como les acomode mejor):

1. Las parejas, personaje (s) y géneros o temáticas se te dificulten, disgusten y/o detestes. (Te recomiendo especificar bien, para que no te toque algo que detestas. Si no te gustan las parejas crack, el incesto, el mpreg, universo alterno, lemon y demás ponlo aquí, al igual si detestas a tal personaje o si no te gusta ver a "X" con otro que no sea "Y" ¿ok?)

2. La temática (ya sé que esto se supone es navideño, pero no a todos les gusta la navidad o bien les en jaqueca tanto amor y felicidad, así que si quieren recibir algo de horror, drama, tragedia o demás en estas fechas, no hay problema), la pareja y/o personaje (s) del que te gustaría que tratará el drabble que vas a recibir como respuesta, así como cualquier cosa que quieras especificar y dejar un prompt, ya sea por ejemplo una frase (_"Te quiero tanto que podría morir"), _la frase, estrofa, etc. de una canción (claro agregando el nombre de esta y de su cantante), o simplemente una palabra (_ej. Piratas)_ que creas que le pueda servir a la persona que te escribirá la historia para inspirarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ejemplo:<strong>

User: Doña Fulanita.

1. Odio a todos los personajes femeninos, a nyotalia (gender bender), el FRUk, la tragedia y el angst, que pongan a Prusia como seme y a UK con alguien que no sea USA. _(Obviamente ponerle a escribir un FrUK o algo con nyotalia sería desastroso o bien se le dificultaría enormemente el hacerlo, pero si puede escribir de cualquier otra pareja y/o personaje (s), a menos de que especifique lo contario)_

2. Quiero un Rusia/Prusia que contenga mpreg con la sig. estrofa: "me adoraban con fervor como extraño sentir amor, quien gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial" que pertenece a la canción "Once upon in december" de la peli Anastasia (la versión latina, cantada por Thalía), o sino un LietPol con la frase "Porque nunca me di cuenta de que estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo" o bien basado en la canción "Could it be" de la peli Kim posible (es de Christy Carlson Romano), o un UKUSA con la palabra "Piratas". _Les recomiendo que dejen dos o más parejas diferentes (al igual que varios __prompts__) para que den más opciones a quien le toque escribirles el fic, aunque obviamente sólo recibirán un drabble (o viñeta)._

_En este caso esta persona puede escribir un Holanda/Prusia o puede que se dé el caso de que le toque una pareja que no menciona como RusCan o alguna así, pero obviamente ninguna incluirá las cosas que especificó no le gustan, se le dificultan o le molestan._

* * *

><p>Cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber a través de un review, MP o correo electrónico (mi msn esta en mi perfil). Por cierto hay personas que ya me confirmaron que les interesa por mensaje privado y email así que si gustan contestar por esos medios no hay ningún problema, no es necesario que lo hagan por aquí también.<p>

_Fechas que necesitan conocer:_

_8 de diciembre:__ La convocatoria se abre desde hoy hasta esa fecha. Y por tanto pasada esta fecha nadie más podrá participar._

_9 de diciembre_: _En esta fecha se dará a __conocer a cada uno el nombre del usuario a quién les toca regalar y lo que está pidiendo contenga su drabble._ Esto probablemente se los daré a conocer por medio de un mensaje privado (así que en caso de tenerlos desactivados, por favor actívenlos). _¡Oh, sí! Esto es debido a que lo interesante de los intercambios es que se desconoce quién le va a regalar a quién, así que hay que hacer todo lo posible por mantener el elemento sorpresa ;9_

_Fecha de publicación de drabbles y/o viñetas _será del 25 de diciembre hasta el 7 de enero, aunque si me lo piden, igual y se puede extender hasta el 14 de enero. Pueden publicar cualquier día que deseen mientras estén dentro de ese plazo.

En caso de no poder cumplir ya sea con el plazo de entrega o tener alguna dificultad con la temática o personaje (s) del drabble o viñeta hagan el favor de notificárselo a la persona a quien va a dedicado, con el fin de que lleguen a un acuerdo sobre este. El motivo de esto es que nadie incumpla con la entrega de estos regalos, ya que sería triste que alguien no recibiera nada.

Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto y les agradezco de antemano a quienes decidan participar. En cuanto a la publicación y demás lo explicaré luego de que se cierre la convocatoria, así como también colocaré una lista de los participantes.

¡Que tengan un lindo día!

_Atte. Nan :3_

**~Edito: Se abre la opción de que escriban un one-shot, en caso de que tengan alguna dificultad con el número de palabras, si quieren escribir un one-shot igual aclárenlo a la hora de llenar las preguntas de arriba, o por MP, email, etc. eso sería todo.~**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que decidieron participar porque son muchos más de los que me imaginaba, ahora bien, también les agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me hicieron el favor de invitar a otros miembros de este fandom y especialmente a Junjou-Panic y a Italia-von-Bielefeld quienes apoyaron la idea (y a mi TwT) desde el primer momento y hasta el final, seguramente sin ellas esto no sería todo lo que es.

Y lamento mucho el retraso en esto, pero justamente ayer se me presentaron algunos problemas y por tanto cuando terminé el reparto de drabbles/viñetas y one-shots ya era muy tarde.

Bien, ahora les dejo las instrucciones para la publicación, esto es muy sencillo, lo único que pido es que me aclaren en el sumary/resumen que el fic es con motivo del reto literario "Un regalo para navidad" y la persona a quien va dedicado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ejemplo:<strong>

Título: Un ángel de navidad.

Sumary/Resumen: Nunca creyó en la existencia de algo como los ángeles, pero eso, eso era un ángel de nieve. Para el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad". Dedicado a: Estimado Sr. Diario.

_Vale, algo así, disculpen mis ejemplos tontos y mis nombres de usuario aún más tontos u.u_

* * *

><p>Bueno les dejo la lista de los autores que participarán, les adelanto que hay de todo así que hagan su mayor esfuerzo:<p>

**aishiteru-sama, **Ange Rosencreuz, **BunnyCarlu,** ChibiKar, **Coyack,** DouceDouceLuni, **Faby-nan (yo),** Fredo-Godofredo, **Genevieve-Choiseul,** Grosella, **Itaichigo,** Italia-Von-Bielefeld, **izumi15,** Jassi-Blur13, **Junjou-Panic,** kana-asuki, **KariDei Uchiha,** KarimeA, **Kitsune2494,** Linda4257, **Lorena Malfoy,** merry Kirkland, **Midorikawa-kun,** Miyako Hyuuga1912, **Morgan Stardust,** Neeli-chan, **Neko Kemi,** Nickte, **Osterreicher und Puroisen,** Rebelde y Angelical, **REMULA BLACK,** Russel Teoz, **Solitudely,** Sweetcoffe, **Tari Deex Faelivein,** Thalitez, **TheFannishaUsui.**

**Escribirán (y recibirán a su vez) one-shots las siguientes personas:** Remula Black, Itaichigo, Tari Deex Faelivein, DouceDouceLuni, TheFannishaUsui y Jassi-Blur13.

* * *

><p>Recuerden la <em><span>fecha de publicación de drabblesviñetas/one-shots __será del 25 de diciembre hasta el 7 de enero_, pueden publicar cualquier día que deseen mientras estén dentro de ese plazo. Y les pido por favor que en cuanto publiquen le manden un MP a la persona a quién va dirigido y a mí, de modo que a ese autor le sea más fácil localizar su obsequio y yo pueda marcar el regalo como entregado.

En caso de tener algún problema pónganse en contacto conmigo (a través de MP, e-mail, etc.) o directamente con la persona a quién le van a dedicar el drabble/viñeta/one-shot/lo-qué-sea. Ah, en caso de al escribir un drabble o viñeta, se excedan en el número de palabras y terminen por hacer un one-shot no hay problema alguno, sin embargo lo más seguro es que ustedes vayan a recibir únicamente un drabble o viñeta en respuesta.

Desde ya, les deseo muchísima suerte y por si acaso ¡Feliz Navidad!:3

_Atte. Nan! x3_


End file.
